Emails and Blogs are widely used to share an interesting article or a public social message and discuss it with other people.
While email is a powerful tool for personal communication, it has several limitations when used to forward a message of general interest.                a) When friends forward an email to their friends, it usually includes the original author's comments and his email address. This continues as the email gets forwarded recursively. After repeated forwarding, one can see all the people that forwarded the email and also see the various comments that friends of friends made. Hence this method of sharing the public message compromises the privacy of the participants.        b) There is no fail-safe way to track the progress of the message. As the email gets forwarded, different email servers process each email and there is no universal identifier for a message.        c) Since email is primarily used for personal communication, a public message can be considered an intrusion on one's privacy.        d) Threading emails on the same topic gets complicated when everyone in the discussion group do not use the same email server. Some email servers do not populate the ‘Reply-To’ or ‘References’ headers of an email correctly. Also, if the same message is sent to two groups of people, say friends and family, as two different messages, they cannot be threaded together by the email program.        e) Chain forwarding of email makes inefficient use of computing resources.        f) There is no easy way to discourage an email recipient to not forward an email.        
On the other hand, Blogs and Message groups do not have any privacy. They expose the message and all the user comments to everyone. A private blog restricts the message itself to a few people but not the comments on the message.
This invention is an alternate system for forwarding and discussing messages of general interest. The system exposes the message to all the members while each member can discuss the message with just his friends.